Darth Maul vs Black Panther
Darth Maul VS Black Panther is a What-If? Third episode of Death Battle by Fox-Shock, featuring Darth Maul from Star Wars and Black Panther from Marvel in a battle between two extraordinary warriors. Description These two warriors are about cross their blade, and claws to see which fighters about meet their ends by their own hands. Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: To become leader, or promote to be best soldier, and officer, you must study everything, such as langauge, martial art, math, gym, training exercise, improve health, strategic, and be strong in the tribes. Boomstick: But, training like this, will make you feel suffer... Hard. Trust me, I've been through rough. Wiz: Unless you're these two combatants who push their limits, and be worthy of their ranks. Boomstick: Darth Maul: Star Wars' rogue Sith Lord. Wiz: And Black Panther: King of the Wakanda, and member of The Avengers. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win of Death Battle. Darth Maul Wiz: A long ago in a galaxy far, far away, year 32 BBY, Republic were on war against Separatist Boomstick: Basically it's like The Terminator wage on war against the human, instead there's a Droids, and weird looking aliens. Wiz: But not just Droids, or aliens, amongst them, are Sith. Boomstick: Let's put it prespective, Republic have Jedi who fight for peace, while Separatist have Sith who are enemy of Jedi, and exact opposite of peace, Sith just wants to conquer the entire galaxy, and wipe out the Jedi, but good luck with that, because they have army of Jedi. Wiz: Luckily for Sith Lord, however, he have his apprentice, his name is Darth Maul. Darth Maul appear where the blast door open Boomstick: Uh-oh, Wiz, there's a Satan in Star Wars!! Wiz: Darth Maul is not an Satan, that's actually species called Zebrak, but there's a difference about their species. Boomstick: Like what exactly? Wiz: You see, these are Dathomirians, also known as Dathomirian Zabraks and Dathomiri, were a subspecies of Zabrak native to the planet Dathomir. This is like the indian tribe, except it's deadly clan. Popup: Just the quick note, Darth Maul's origin is different than Legend, but regardless, he'll still remain how to became the Sith Boomstick: So Darth Maul were born there, and he has master is Darth Sidious, he have sense Maul's potential, so he ask him to be his apprentice (somebody call Child Protective Service), and he have been trained very well with flying colors, and now he became a Sith Lord. Wiz: Don't mistaken this as he's a Sith Lord, there's a difference classes between them, Sith Lord were who's commanding soldier in this war, such as Darth Vader, and Darth Sidious, Darth Maul are just an Sith Assassin who can send out to kill Jedi, and their targets. Boomstick: Bummer. Wiz: But that doesn't mean that he's weak, though, he's a force to be reckon with, he can use Force, Force Choke. Boomstick: And like most of the Jedi, and Sith, it's not complete without his Lightsaber. Wiz: But this one are not like most of the Lightsaber, this is double-bladed Lightsaber, unlike the standard Lightsaber, these Lightsaber can extended two sabers depend on their situations. Popup: Darth Maul isn't the first wielder who've wielded double-bladed Lightsaber. Boomstick: But how does it work.....? Wiz: Hey, what are you doing with that!?! Boomstick: Try to get it work..! C'mon, how does it---''' (Heard the double-bladed lightsaber actived accidentally stabbed himself in the leg, causing him to scream in pain) '''Boomstick: OW!!! MY LEG!!!! OOOOOWWWWW!!!! Wiz: OH GOD!!! (Static, camera glitches out to show "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES" title card, and then camera turn back on) Wiz: You're okay? Boomstick: Yeah.... Ow.... I'm okay... Ugh, this is the fifth time this week. Wiz: Ummmm.... As I were saying: Double-bladed Lightsaber can actived if the wielder really have to, and with this lightsaber, it can cut through almost everything. Boomstick: So, then he has been sent to the task to kill Jedi, he did killed one Jedi, Qui-Gon Jin, but he has been defeated by the poster boy, Obi Wan, split in half, and fall to the death, and that's how it ends of his rundown. (The Death Battle transition is shown) Boomstick: NOPE! (*Transition disappears*) Boomstick: Plot twist: Darth Maul's still alive! Somehow...! Wiz: Turns out, after being bisected by Obi Wan, and fall to the endless pit of Reactor for God knows how long, his hatred for Obi Wan have kept him alive... Somehow. Boomstick: And another plot twist: He has his brother, Savage. He found him on junkyard planet, take him to home, and got his new legs, unfortunately, he lost his most important part of him. Wiz: With his new cybernetics, he increases his speed, and strength, and while at it, he have impressive feats along the way, he held his own against General Grievous. Boomstick: Who's he single handedly slaughter the jedi! And he also dodged rocket launcher in point blank! Wiz: A common rocket launcher can speed of muzzle with boost and flight, boost can speed at 115, while flight at 300 mph, so with that rocket rocket have to at least 415 m/s, to dodge this rocket launcher, he'll have to react over 500 m/s. Boomstick: You know, he should've join the olympic for that, he can withstand force lightning which that cause your body to be burn, he ripped off the body of people's arm, and he can even lift that shuttle! Wiz: While he technically didn't physically lift shuttle, but using the force to lift the ship is impressive, by comparing to the size of people, this shuttle is at least 30 tons, that's like lifting the truck, and he's survived multiple bone fractures, falls, collisions and implements that would have killed a regular person. Popup: His hatred would be most likely kept him alive Boomstick: he held his own against Darth Sidious, he have survived being bisected, and fall to the endless reactor which could be a miles away from here base on this hole, and he defeated Pre Vizsla, and take the mantle of the leader of the Death Watch! Do not underestimate him. Wiz: Well, he is powerful, but there are some downfalls, while his double-bladed Lightsaber is great, but that also his biggest weakness. Boomstick: Yeah, his Lightsaber is cool, but they didn't have some guarded hilt for that, making it easy target for that, and even his cybernetic legs, if his opponent damaged his legs, or even tripped him, then he'll be in trouble, and while he have some nasty stuff, he does have limits how much punishment he can take. Wiz: What's more, he's an arrogant, more often than not, he overestimated his own abilities, and while he obsessed to kill Obi Wan, with his final battle against Obi Wan, he died for good, and hoping one day, the next chosen one will avenge both Obi Wan, and himself. Boomstick: Man, I don't know how to feel about him... But that makes me cry. Darth Maul: At last we will reveal ourselves to the jedi, at last we will have revenge. Darth Sidious: You have been well trained, my young apprentice. They'll be no match for you. Black Panther Wiz: Avengers: They are the Earth's mightiest heroes. Boomstick: Basically it's like Justice League. There few members, Captain America, Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Ant-Man, and Wasp. Man, they're awesome. Wiz: They are, but there's one member who is the king, T'Challa, otherwise known as Black Panther. Boomstick: Before he became Black Panther, he's just the prince, he lives in the kingdom known as Wakanda. Wiz: Wakanda is an isolated fictional nation hidden somewhere in Africa. But while Wakanda itself is shrouded in secrecy, T'Challa was anything but isolated. Boomstick: He's been pretty much everywhere, but especially anywhere with a good university. Heck, he's smart as you, Wiz! Wiz: Indeed, after earning numerous degrees from Harvard, Oxford, Berkeley and MIT--- Boomstick: But not as smart as you, Wiz! Wiz: T'Challa came home. His father, Wakanda's king, and then-current Black Panther, had been assassinated. Boomstick: Yup, it can't be superheroes without tragedy which means, HIS FATHER!!! Bummer.... So now his pop's died, they need the new ruler to the throne. Wiz: And T'Challa need to pass with everyone who want to claim their throne, but thanks with all his training, he pass. Boomstick: Congratulations! You're the king of the Prideland!! Wiz: Uh... Wrong franchise, Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh! Heheh... Whoops, my bad. Wiz: Anyway, after he passed the test, he have earned to the throne, and being blessed by the Bast, The Panther God, he need one more thing to pass the ritual. Boomstick: A super soldier serum! Wiz: Actually, those are heart-shaped herb, these herb connected T'Challa to the Panther God, and that link bestowed him numerous superhuman abilities, with this, T'Challa became superhuman, increases his speed, strength, durability, proper healing factor, and agility. Boomstick: That was cool! Wiz: And not only that, but it can also gain him the awareness in the dark, and ultraviolet light, and he also have kinesthetic senses. Boomstick: Uhh... What is kinesthetic senses means? Wiz: Kinesthetic senses make up a person's awareness of their own movement, like muscle memory, but in a broader scope. Boomstick: Okay, this power is cool as heck!! I like to get one! Wiz: Yeah, you won't find it anywhere in the store, or in my lab. Boomstick: Aww! Wiz: But while he's the king of Wakanda, he'll have to protect his kingdom, and the world from any threats, in order to protect them, he need to wear the suits. Boomstick: What kind of suit is that? Never seen anything like this. Wiz: This is no ordinary suit, Boomstick. This suit is made out of Vibranium. Boomstick: Wait, isn't that the same metal that Captain America use? Wiz: That's right, the vibranium is actually came from the meteor about years ago, where Wakanda's ancestors found it, build it, and weaponize it, another reason why that Wakanda was their target. Popup: The Vibranium can absorb and reflect kinetic energy. Wiz: Better yet, it's like this. (Wiz wear the vibranium suit) Boomstick: Whoa! Do you think that'll protect you? Wiz: Why not give it a try? Boomstick: Like what? Wiz: Ooh you know, punch my abs. Boomstick: Ooookay.... (Boomstick punch Wiz's abs) Boomstick: Wow! That's not bad at all! Wiz: Now punch it again where the spot where you hit at. This time, harder. Boomstick; Harder? Wiz: Yes, punch me as hard as you can. Boomstick: Okay.... Here goes nothing... (Boomstick punch the vibranium, but cause him to fly backward while scream, and heard crash, much to Wiz laughing) Boomstick: OW! Wiz: Ahem, anyway, this vibranium can withstand any hits, and even bullets, but this one isn't bounce off, it's stop dead, and falls straight down. Boomstick: But BP have one weapon that can even the play. Wiz: That's right, he have retractable claw. Boomstick: But this isn't just the claw, it's antartic vibranium, which it's the anti-metal that can cut through any metal! Wiz: And he also have 160 martial artists known to men, making him unpredictable, and with that, Black Panther have accomplish on his every feats, he defeated Dr. Doom who he also have a vibranium. Boomstick: And he's pretty fast too, he can run pass the fast moving cars, but that's not even his half of speed. Wiz: According to Spider-Man, Black Panther is agility, and faster than Spider-Man himself who can react under microsecond. Boomstick: Like he defeated Wolverine, who can tagged the Speed Demon who can faster than speed of sound, and Black Panther catch Wolverine before he can react! Wiz: And he also defeated Iron Man, Captain America, Namor, and Deadpool--- (Deadpool appear) Deadpool: Hey, I have healing facotr, and I killed him too! Wiz: Deadpool Kill Marvel is non canon! Deadpool: Who cares? I can show you how can I defeat him! Boomstick: Would you get out of here, already!? Deadpool: C'mon! Can you at least have me here!? Wiz: Don't make me call Batman, Dante, and Vegeta on you. Deadpool: You wouldn't.... Wiz: I would. (Wiz called them, and heard footsteps causing Deadpool to panic) Deadpool: OH SHOOT!!! UHH! LOOK AT THE TIME! GOTTA GO! SEEYA!! (Heard guns fire, and explosive from the distance) Wiz: Good riddance, as I was saying, his strength was impressive, he's strong enough stop charging rhino, and stopping elephant. Boomstick: That's strong! Wiz: Rhino's weight is about 5 tons, and elephant is about 10 tons. Boomstick: Sheesh, good luck try to beat him in the arm wrestle. Wiz: And he's even the 8th smartest man in the universe, able to outsmart Iron Man himself, and he tank hits from Hulk who can lift 150 billion ton mountain. Boomstick: Man, I bet vibranium have some amazing durability when it can take massive hit, though there's a problem with that. Wiz: Right, while vibranium can absorb kinetic energy, but absorbing too much, that can lead some explosive, vibranium can be broken if there's enough force to break through it, and even more so, he's still a human under his suit, he can still be effective from knifes and bullets if he's not wearing the suit. Boomstick: Doubt that he'll take off the suit during the battle, and even if he does, it'll takes the lot to takedown king of Wakanda. Black Panther: Vengeance has consumed you, it consuming them, I'm done letting it consume me. Reattach his claws Black Panther: Justice will come soon enough. Zemo: Tell that to the dead. Zemo attempt to shoot himself, but T'Challa block the bullet, and restraint Zemo Black Panther: The living are not done with you yet. Intermission Wiz: Alright, combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for Death Battle! Darth Maul vs Black Panther Combatant Are Set.png Death Battle Outside of Wakanda shuttle have landed on the field Darth Maul walk out the shuttle, as he's walking through the forest until he heard the voice. ???: Hey. Darth Mual turn around Darth Maul: Hmm? Reveals that it's Black Panther standing the tree. Black Panther: You're trespassing my kingdom, leave now if you want to live. Darth Maul smirk Darth Maul: Sorry, but I can't leave empty handed, your majesty. (*Cues: Dangerous Gaze - Brandon Yates featuring ToxicxEternity) Darth Maul pull out the lightsaber as he's preparing to fight the King of Wakanda, as Black Panther jump off the tree branch and land on the ground Black Panther: Final warning, leave now, if you value your life--- Darth Maul uses force to push Black Panther against the tree, as Darth Maul charges at Black Panther as he swing at him, but Black Panther dodged Sith's attack, and counter by kick Maul in the abs forcibly to fall back Black Panther: If you refuse to leave, then so beat it. King of Wakanda started charging at Sith Assassin, and attack him, but Maul quickly dodge Black Panther's attack, and then activate double-bladed lightsaber, and retaliate as he swing his lightsaber, but Black Panther quickly dodges all of Darth Maul's attack, and leap over Darth Maul and about to attack him from behind, but then he use telekinesis, as he hold his lightsaber and aim at Black Panther's chest, and then use his force to pull Black Panther, and stabbed him, and seemingly is victorious. Darth Maul: You cannot kill the Sith, your majesty. But Black Panther is still alive, and then retract his claws, and slash Darth Maul's eye, causing him to fall back Darth Maul: HOW!?! Revealed that Lightsaber didn't stabbed through the suit while Black Panther hold Darth Maul's eyeball Black Panther: You fool, your sword maybe impressive, but that won't be enough cut through my armor! Black Panther drop Darth Maul's eyeball, and charges at him, and attack him, much to Maul's enraged as he swing his lightsaber at Black Panther, but because of his vibranium suit, he can't cut through vibranium as Black Panther keep blocking lightsaber, and then slash double-bladed Lightsaber, and then slash Maul's chest causing Darth Maul enraged even more than before. Darth Maul: NOOOO!!! Maul enraged brutally swing his lightsaber at Black Panther, but he dodge Maul's attack, and hidden within the tree, Darth Maul screaming enraged Darth Maul: COWARD!!! WHERE ARE YOU!? COME OUT AND FIGHT!!! As Darth Maul searching for Black Panther, he hear his voice Black Panther: Your rage gets the better of you, and even your arrogant, I feel pity of you. Darth Maul: SHUT UP!! Black Panther: But, since you invade Wakanda, you get no sympathy from me. Darth Maul: NO!! I CAN'T LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!!! YOU CANNOT KILLED THE SITH!!! Black Panther then take off his mask Black Panther: So you think that I can't killed the sith? Well, let me show you just what I'm made of. Black Panther jump out of the tree, as Darth Maul saw Black Panther and attack Black Panther, but quickly dodged Maul's attack, and slash Darth Maul's one leg causing Darth Maul screaming in pain, but then enraged and about to stab Black Panther, but he catch Maul's lightsaber. Black Panther: It's over. Black Panther then destroy the lightsaber, and savagely break Maul's arm, follow by scratches, and then finish off by rip off Maul's jaw, collapsed, and then died, after that, he put on the mask, and stare at Darth Maul's corpse Black Panther: This is what happens when you invade Wakanda, but you fight well, Sith. Results K.O! Boomstick: WHOA!! That was awesome! But I thought Darth Maul have this one in the bag! Wiz: I'll tell you about this. This was surprisingly is the closest, and hardest decisive battle that we ever dealt, both Black Panther, and Darth Maul have share their endurance, and base off their feats, Darth Maul is technically stronger than Black Panther, that he's able to pull the shuttle, and he have some experience since he's been in the war for long time. Boomstick: Yeah, he does have a strength advantage, Black Panther on the other hand, he have a speed advantage, since he's fast enough to caught Wolverine off guard, and that guy tagged the Speed Demon. Wiz: Since they both advantage over the other, but this could go either way, but there's a few details, is their counter. Boomstick: But wait, Wiz, I thought you said that Lightsaber can cut through anything. Wiz: Well, lightsaber can cut through anything, but I said lightsaber can cut through almost everything. Boomstick: Almost?? Wiz: That's right, while lightsaber is powerful, but unfortunately, lightsaber have one fatal flaw. Boomstick: And that is...? Wiz: Lightsaber can't cut through the stronger materials. Boomstick: You serious??? Wiz: That's right, we can take a look at Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back where Darth Vader, and Luke's first fight where we look at Luke's strike at Darth Vader's shoulder, but look at it carefully, he didn't cut through Vader's armor, but it didn't just blocked it attack, it bounce off. Boomstick: Yeah, it did bounce off, but it did hurt Vader though. Wiz: While there is inconsistent in canon, but we can take a look from Legends, there's many material that can resist to Lightsaber, this is what we were surprise to know that lightsaber can't cut through the tougher materials, which means that vibranium would most likely that can do the same as materials in Star Wars. Popup: Many materials in Legends that can either blocked the lightsaber, or disolve the lightsaber, in Star Wars The Clone Wars, Anakin tried to cut through the Zilo, but Zilo have resist from lightsaber, so it's likely that vibranium can do the same to lightsaber. Boomstick: Okay but what about Force choke? Can he use that to break through the vibranium? Wiz: That is true, but let's take a look about how strong is vibranium, vibranium can absorbs, and reflect the attack, but notably however, Captain America have vibranium shield. Boomstick: Oh yeah, Cap' have the vibranium as well! Wiz: So let's look at Captain America, and Thor, Thor tries to break the vibranium, but it only leave it dent, but it didn't break through the vibranium, which means his Force Choke couldn't get pass through vibranium either. Popup: Darth Maul hardly use Force Choke during the battle, even if he could use it, that still won't be enough to get pass through vibranium. Boomstick: But how strong is his force, though? Wiz: Well, he strong enough to lift the shuttle, barely though, since he can't lift the whole ship, but we can highball him, with his strength to pull the shuttle, he might be at least 40 tons. Boomstick: That's not even close vibranium's durability, but with his rage, gave him possible boast, but giving to this however, that's still won't be enough. Wiz: And that's even more higher than that, since vibranium is really that durability considering that it can withstand the force from the likes of Thor, then Darth Maul's force wouldn't get by it, even if we lowballed vibranium's durability, he won't be able to catch up with Black Panther's speed, unpredictable methods since he have 160 martial arts. Boomstick: So while Darth Maul is stronger, and experience, he'll have really hard time to get through vibranium, and catch up with Black Panther's speed, and since Black Panther have anti-metal claws, that'll damage the Maul's legs, and the lightsaber, and Darth Maul does have the endurance, but he have some limits for how much he can take it, there's no way he'll keep fighting for very long. Wiz: There's a lot of explaining, while Darth Maul is stronger, and experience, however Black Panther's speed, durability and unpredictable training proof too much for Maul's to handle. Boomstick: Looks like Maul couldn't claw his way out of battle. Wiz: The winner is Black Panther. Death Battle Soundtrack Trivia * Connection between Darth Maul and Black Panther is that they both were the member of the tribes (Darth Maul member of the Nightbrothers, and Black Panther member of the Wakanda), both Darth Maul and Black Panther were also trained to be (Sith Lord, and King of Wakanda), tragically both Darth Maul and Black Panther lost their family. ** Both their series were own the rights by Disney Poll Who do you rooting? Darth Maul Black Panther Both Who do you think would win? Darth Maul Black Panther Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music